Can I Call You Mommy?
by Pandacchi
Summary: Anak perempuan penerus Uchiha Corp. sangat pemalu dan susah mencari teman. Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan olehnya? ‘Dia bahkan bisa membuat Hinata lupa dengan gugupnya dan mampu tertawa dengan bebas.’ Chap 2 UPDATED. RnR?
1. They

**Warning:** AU, OOC banget.  
Don't like? Yeah, click the 'back' button instead! x)

**OS:** Disini Deidara cewek yaa, jadi kagak ada yaoi. I'm all straight!  
Nyahaha~ -ngacir pake helipad-

**Summary:** Anak perempuan penerus Uchiha Corp. sangat pemalu dan susah mencari teman. Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan olehnya? "Seorang ahli psikologi anak sudah ditetapkan untuk menjadi wali kelas barunya." Warning inside. RnR?

**

* * *

-**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Can I Call You Mommy? © sabaku no panda-kun, Yamashita Kumiko, Kumiko a.k.a Panda ***sama aja*

**Requested by Pysche Voluptas**

**Chap 1: They**

**-**

"Tousan!" Seorang anak perempuan berlari menuju pintu depan. Rambut indigo-nya yang tergerai sampai punggung berkibaran, meliuk-liuk indah tertiup angin.

"Hina-chan." Senyum sang ayah terkembang, kedua tangannya direntangkan hendak memeluk tubuh mungil putri satu-satunya itu.

"Aku sayang tousan!!" seru anak yang disebut Hinata itu sambil menyambut rentangan tangan sang ayah.

"Tousan juga sayang padamu." Sang ayah melepaskan pelukan itu, tangan kanannya menggandeng tangan Hinata, membimbingnya masuk ke dalam rumah mereka sementara tangan kirinya merapikan rambut hitamnya kembali dalam bentuk seperti ayam. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Umm…" Mata lavender Hinata melirik ke lantai, "Baik-baik saja."

Sang ayah tahu kalau anaknya berbohong. Mata onyx-nya menelusuri ruangan, mencari seseorang yang seharusnya berada di sana--namun tidak dapat ia temukan.

"Dimana Gaara?"

"Gaara-jisan ada di kamarnya."

"Rebut Teddie Bear-nya, lalu bawa kemari."

"Okie-dokie!!" seru Hinata, lalu ia segera berlari kencang menuju kamar Gaara. Sang ayah menyunggingkan seulas senyum di bibir pucatnya saat melihat putrinya kembali dengan membawa sebuah Teddie Bear dan dua buah boneka lainnya.

"DASAR UCHIHA SAS-GAY!" teriak Gaara nggak nyambung.

"Gay itu apa, tousan?"

xxx

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang direktur utama sebuah perusahaan multilevel yang cukup terkenal, Uchiha Corporation. Dilimpahi dengan uang dan juga kesempurnaan fisik, ia mampu membuat semua gadis bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Termasuk hampir-menjadi-mantan istrinya, Karin. Ia memutuskan untuk pisah rumah dengan Karin tepat di saat ia melihat wanita jalang itu tengah bersama lelaki lain--yang ia ketahui bernama Suigetsu, saat Hinata sudah berusia satu tahun.

Sabaku no Gaara adalah sahabat baik Sasuke, memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan Sasuke dikarenakan ia tak ingin meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya--yang notabene lebih sukses dibandingkan Uchiha Corporation. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyerahkannya pada kedua kakaknya dan bekerja pada sahabatnya sendiri--ya, sebagai babysitter.

"Hina-chan, duluan saja ke taman, aku menyusul nanti." Gaara menepuk pundak Hinata yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan. Lalu Hinata segera berlari ke taman, tak lupa dibawanya serta beberapa boneka untuk memastikan Gaara akan mengikutinya.

"Gimana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sama aja kayak kemarin." jawab Gaara, singkat karena sibuk memakaikan baju gothic lolita pada boneka kelincinya.

"Hmm… Yang penting, lo udah nyuruh kepseknya buat ganti wali kelas Hinata kan?"

"Udah." Kali ini Gaara menambahkan payung hitam di genggaman bonekanya, "Seorang ahli psikologi anak sudah ditetapkan untuk menjadi wali kelas barunya."

"Good job." gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum puas, dan berhenti seketika saat melihat sesuatu di tangan Gaara. "… Gar, boneka lo mau ziarah?"

xxx

"Sakura, gimana kerjaan baru lo?" Seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang memulai pembicaraan, iris biru cerahnya melirik wanita di sampingnya.

"Gue diterima, Ino!" seru Sakura--wanita yang berambut merah muda, sambil meniup terompet tahun baru yang dirampasnya dari Takeru Takaishi yang numpang lewat.

"Bagus deh! Udah setahun lo gak bayar hutang, jenggotan gue nunggunya!" seru Ino sambil menyebarkan confetti di sekeliling mereka. Sakura sweatdrop dan kabur sebelum Ino melihatnya.

"Ehem! Kau kena denda karena membuang sampah sembarangan, Nona." Seorang polisi jalanan mengacungkan selembar kertas pada Ino.

"SAKURAAA!!"

xxx

Akasuna Sakura, seorang sarjana di bidang psikologi. Jika saja ia lebih famous, bidang tersebut dapat menjadi sumber uang baginya. Hanya saja, sang Dewi Fortuna belum berpihak padanya, dan hidup susah pun menjadi kawannya.

Yamanaka Ino, hanya seorang sahabat Haruno Sakura. Ia seorang pemilik toko bunga Yamanaka yang diwariskan turun-temurun mulai dari kakeknya kakek ayahnya, lalu kakeknya ayah ayahnya, kakek ayahnya, ayah ayahnya, baru ayahnya, dan sekarang gilirannya.

"Sakura-basan!" teriak seseorang di belakang Sakura. Lalu wanita itu menengok cepat ke belakangnya dan mendapati seorang anak lelaki dan ayahnya dengan perbedaan warna rambut yang cukup kontras--merah maroon dan blonde.

"Naruto, Sasori-niisan!" Sakura tertawa lebar, lalu ia segera mengambil Naruto dari gendongan ayahnya, memeluk dan mengelus rambut pirang anak itu perlahan. Naruto tertawa-tawa senang sambil mengayunkan mainan di tangan kanannya--gemerincing bel terlantun di sudut jalanan yang sepi.

Akasuna Sasori, saudara satu-satunya Sakura. Hanya seorang pegawai dari suatu perusahaan kecil, sehingga ia pun tak mampu membantu sulitnya kehidupan adiknya.

"Bagaimana kabar Deidara-neesan?" tanya Sakura pada Sasori. Namun seketika raut wajah baby-face itu--yang sering diincar oleh para tante pedofil-- sedikit berubah.

"Deidara belum sembuh, ia masih berada di rumah sakit."

Akasuna Deidara, istri dari Sasori. Sudah beberapa bulan diketahui menderita leukemia, dan kini menjalani rawat inap di rumah sakit kecil yang terletak di pinggiran kota.

"Niisan, aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan baru." Mendadak, seulas senyum lebar kembali muncul di kedua wajah itu dan mereka berdua terbahak di tengah jalan. Naruto segera turun dan pura-pura tak mengenal kedua orang itu, tipikal anak durhaka.

xxx

"Hina-chan, hari ini kau diantar oleh Gaara saja ya? Tousan harus segera berangkat." Sasuke mencium kening Hinata, lalu segera meraih tasnya dan menghilang di balik pintu depan.

Hinata mengangguk lemah saat terdengar samar-samar deruman mobil ayahnya, raut kekecewaan mulai menghampirinya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ayahnya mengingkari janji untuk mengantarnya sekolah.

"Haah…" Ia mengunyah sereal dan meminum susu cokelatnya perlahan, sebelum akhirnya membangunkan Gaara yang masih molor di kamarnya.

"Gaara-jisan, bangun!"

"Mmh…" gumam Gaara sambil mengelap iler di pipinya dengan sehelai kain yang terdekat dengannya, lalu bangun dan mulai berjalan ke arah ruang makan sampai sebuah suara kecil menghentikannya.

"Gaara-jisan… itu kan celana dalam tousan?"

xxx

"Kita sampai." Gaara menginjak pedal rem seraya menatap Hinata dari sudut matanya, merasa heran karena selama perjalanan anak perempuan itu sama sekali tak bicara. Lalu sang babysitter yang merangkap sebagai supir itu pun membukakan pintu untuk anak yang diasuhnya itu.

Seperti biasa, Gaara menggandeng tangan mungil Hinata dan mulai menuntunnya berjalan ke arah salah satu kelas yang terletak di paling ujung. Ya, kelas Hinata, kelas I-B.

"Hina-chan, mau kutinggal atau tidak?" tanya Gaara saat mereka sudah mencapai ambang pintu. Namun Hinata hanya menggeleng, dan itu berarti Gaara tidak diizinkan pulang sampai bel pulang berdentang. "Baiklah, jisan tunggu disini."

"Oke." Hinata tersenyum lagi, lalu ia memasuki ruangan kelas yang tampak seperti neraka di mata pucatnya. Gaara memperhatikan dari luar, namun tak ada yang dilakukan oleh anak yang diasuhnya itu selain duduk diam di kursinya dan menundukkan kepala.

"Permisi…?" Gaara hampir saja terlonjak kaget dengan suara halus di belakangnya, juga napas hangat yang terasa di tengkuknya. Ia tak sadar kalau sedari tadi ia menghalangi jalan umum.

"Ah, ya." ucap Gaara sambil membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang, dan seketika ia merasakan jantungnya lupa berdetak.

Wanita. Cantik. Berambut merah muda. Beriris emerald. Wajah wanita itu hanya berada sekitar 5 cm dari wajahnya. Gaara mencoba mencerna seluruh kata-kata itu dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit.

"Yang saya lihat, anda masih berada di ambang pintu." Wanita itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan menatap aneh Gaara yang masih memasang wajah nepsong.

"M-maaf!" Gaara segera menyingkir tanpa banyak cingcong.

"Tidak apa-apa." Wanita itu tersenyum maklum, dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas I-B. Kelas Hinata.

"Dia… ahli psikologinya?"

**TuBerCulosis**

**

* * *

-**

**Next Chap: Her**

'Wanita tadi…?' batin Gaara dengan kepala terangguk-angguk. 'Jadi ahli psikologi itu bukan cuma nama. Dia bahkan bisa membuat Hinata lupa dengan gugupnya dan mampu tertawa dengan bebas.'

**-**

* * *

Yosh!

Terinspirasi dari Carita de Angel ®. Ada yang masih inget??  
Tapi tenang aja, ceritanya gak sama kok. Saya aja udah lupa kayak gimana tuh adegan-adegannya *dilempar mercon*

Buat **Pysche Voluptas (Yulan)**; Maaf karena nggak jadi fluff karena aku emang gak bisa, maaf karena jadinya multichap dan gaje gini… T.T

Makasih banyak yang udah mau baca dan review, yang mau baca tapi males review, yang review doang tanpa merhatiin ceritanya, yang baca summary doang, ataupun yang gatel pengen flame fic ini xP

Review, please? -nyawer Sasuke-

**Kumiko a.k.a Panda,**

**(1116)**


	2. Her

**Warning:** AU, OOC banget.  
Don't like? Yeah, click the 'back' button instead! x)

**OS: **Disini Deidara cewek yaa, jadi kagak ada yaoi. I'm all straight!  
Nyahaha~ -ngacir pake helipad-

**Summary:** Anak perempuan penerus Uchiha Corp. sangat pemalu dan susah mencari teman. Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan olehnya? 'Dia bahkan bisa membuat Hinata lupa dengan gugupnya dan mampu tertawa dengan bebas.' Chap 2 UPDATED. RnR?

**

* * *

-**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Can I Call You Mommy? © sabaku no panda-kun, Yamashita Kumiko, Kumiko a.k.a Panda** *sama aja*

**Requested by Pysche Voluptas**

**Chap 2: Her**

**-**

"Dia… ahli psikologinya?" Mata Gaara terbelalak lebar, tak menyangka kalau wanita secantik itu adalah ahli psikologi anak. Pikirnya, seorang 'ahli' itu selalu seseorang yang sudah berumur.

Gaara memutuskan untuk mengintip kelas itu saking penasarannya bagaimana cara wanita itu mendidik Hinata. Tapi, belum sempat ia bergerak dari tempatnya, pintu kelas itu tertutup dengan sangarnya.

BRUAK!

"Jah." gumam Gaara dengan penuh keputus asaan. Akhirnya, dengan pasrah dia menunggu di depan kelas dan bergosip dengan ibu-ibu lainnya.

xxx

"Anak-anak, mulai hari ini wali kelas kalian adalah aku, Akasuna Sakura." Sakura mulai menuliskan namanya di _whiteboard_, "Kalian bisa panggil aku Sakura-sensei."

Sakura memperhatikan seluruh anak di ruangan itu. Ia sudah menghafal seluruh nama mereka, jadi tak perlu lagi ada perkenalan. Tapi, wajah pucat yang terus menunduk itu mengubah pikirannya.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kalian semua juga memperkenalkan diri karena aku belum hafal semuanya." Sakura menunjuk salah satu anak berambut _spiky_ cokelat yang duduk di pojok kiri depan ruangan, "Ya, silakan mulai."

"Namaku Inuzuka Kiba! Hobiku berjalan-jalan bersama Akamaru, anjingku! Kami sering melakukan ini, dan ini--YAHOO!" teriak Kiba bersamaan dengan lompatannya melewati meja.

Bruk! Meja itu jatuh, begitu pula dengan pemiliknya. Seisi kelas _sweatdrop_, tapi mereka langsung sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Sakura segera membantu Kiba untuk bangun dan membetulkan letak mejanya.

"Oke, sekarang giliranmu." Sakura menunjuk ke anak perempuan bercepol dua di sebelah kanan Kiba.

"Aku Tenten! Hobiku… bertarung menggunakan pisau _steak_! Lihat koleksi senjataku!" seru Tenten sambil memamerkan isi tasnya yang penuh dengan pisau buah, pisau roti, pisau cukur, gunting rumput, golok, dan parang. Lagi-lagi seisi kelas _sweatdrop_, dan Sakura menyita semua barang tersebut.

"Tenten-chan, aku akan mengembalikan barang-barang ini pada orangtuamu." Lalu Sakura menghadap ke arah anak perempuan yang menunduk tadi. "Sekarang giliranmu."

Hinata meneguk ludah. Ia berharap bel pulang cepat berbunyi, namun tentu saja hal itu mustahil mengingat bel masuk baru saja berdentang. Sakura melihat kegelisahannya, lalu ia menepuk pelan pundak Hinata dan tersenyum, mencoba membuat Hinata tak lagi merasa gugup. Dan hal itu berhasil.

"A-aku U-uchiha Hinata. H-hobiku… menggambar." ucap Hinata lirih, namun cukup untuk didengar seisi kelas dikarenakan heningnya ruangan.

"Menggambar? Wow, itu hobiku juga! Hobiku yang kedua setelah makan, hehe…" Sakura menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Aku juga suka menggambar! Lihat--ini Akamaru!" seru Kiba sambil menunjukkan secarik kertas dengan urakan garis yang tertumpuk berantakan, bahkan Akamaru mungkin akan segera menendang Kiba kalau saja anjing itu melihat gambar abstrak pemiliknya.

"G-gambarmu… Hmmp… l-lucu!" Hinata menahan tawanya, merasa janggal dengan gambar benang kusut yang diakui Kiba sebagai gambar hewan kesayangannya itu. Sakura memperhatikan perubahan sikap Hinata, lalu ia pun tersenyum puas.

"Sakura-sensei, giliranku kapan?" tanya anak lelaki berkacamata hitam yang duduk di sebelah kanan Hinata.

xxx

Braak!!

Suara gebrakan pintu yang cukup kencang hampir saja membuat sang sekretaris berambut kelam itu terlompat kaget. Dilihatnya sang direktur tengah melangkah cepat ke arahnya, tanpa sadar ia meneguk _saliva_-nya.

"Shizune, ada apa? Kamu tahu kan saya sedang _meeting_ dengan klien penting?" tanya Sasuke seraya menatap tajam pada sekretarisnya. Shizune hanya menganggukkan kepalanya takut-takut, lalu menunjuk ke arah pintu ruangan sang direktur.

"Istri anda, mengancam akan memecat saya jika_." Tanpa merasa perlu mendengar lanjutan kata-kata Shizune, Sasuke segera menghambur menuju ruangannya.

"Wah wah wah, sang direktur telah datang rupanya." Seorang wanita dengan rambut merah panjang yang duduk di kursi direktur menjentikkan jarinya, lalu mengembangkan seringai ke arah Sasuke.

"Karin." ucap Sasuke. Suaranya tetap terdengar tenang, walaupun kedua tangannya mengepal dengan kencang saat melihat wajah wanita itu.

"Aku jauh-jauh kemari untuk mengambil harta yang sudah menjadi milikku, jika itu hal yang kau pertanyakan."

"Apa?! Kau tidak akan bisa menyentuh hartaku, Karin."

"Aku bilang 'harta yang sudah menjadi milikku', bukannya 'hartamu yang akan kurebut'." Senyuman licik tak sedikit pun lepas dari wajah Karin saat mengucapkan kalimat penuh penekanan itu. Lalu ia memperlihatkan secarik kertas dengan tiga tanda tangan beratas nama dirinya, Sasuke, dan seorang saksi ahli **(1)** di bawahnya.

"Kapan_?!" Sorot mata angkuh Sasuke berubah garang, tangannya bergerak cepat mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanan Karin yang masih juga memasang seringai menyebalkan.

"Oh, jadi kau tak ingat?"

"Beritahu padaku, Karin." Cengkraman di pergelangan tangan kanan Karin semakin menguat, erangan pelan lolos dari mulut wanita itu. Kata-kata yang selanjutnya diucapkan oleh wanita itu benar-benar membuat Sasuke terpaku.

"Kau ingat La Vice pub? Kau mabuk, dan_"

xxx

Teng. Teng. Bel pergantian jam pelajaran--sekaligus bel pertanda jam terakhir dibunyikan oleh… seseorang yang pastinya bukan Gaara.

"Oke, anak-anak. Masukkan kembali buku kalian, lalu berganti baju karena sekarang jam olahraga!" seru Sakura sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Hari ini olahraga apa, sensei?" tanya seorang anak berambut bob sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Mmm… hari ini olahraga bebas!"

"Yeei…!!" Seisi kelas bersorak, bahkan ada yang menaburkan _confetti_ dan melemparkan topi saking senangnya. Entah darimana mereka mendapatkan barang-barang khas perpisahan itu, jangan tanya author.

Lalu seluruh anak-anak berlari keluar kelas, menyisakan Hinata yang tetap diam di kursinya. Sakura mengedikkan bahu, lalu ia berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, tidak ingin berolahraga?"

"Umm… T-tubuhku tak kuat o-olahraga, s-sensei."

"Kalau begitu sensei temani ya?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura segera mengambil kursi di sampingnya dan duduk di depan Hinata. "Baiklah… apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Hinata terkesiap--baru sekali ini ada guru yang memperhatikannya dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menemaninya. Semua gurunya sejak TK lebih memilih untuk mengajar olahraga dibandingkan menemani dirinya yang membosankan, kecuali Sakura.

"Menggambar!" seru Hinata sambil mengeluarkan kotak krayonnya. Sakura meringis lebar, sadar bahwa dirinya tak pintar dalam bidang kesenian.

xxx

Gaara memandang sekelilingnya, baru menyadari kalau para ibu-ibu di sekelilingnya telah beranjak menuju lapangan untuk menyaksikan anak mereka berolahraga. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan hendak menuju lapangan juga, namun suara yang dikenalnya sebagai suara Hinata menghentikannya.

"Sakura-sensei… itu gambar awan?"

"Bukan, ini es krim! Eh, tapi… emang mirip awan sih." Lalu kedua suara itu tertawa bersama, meninggalkan kebingungan yang amat sangat di otak Gaara.

"Hina-chan… tertawa pada siapa?" gumam Gaara sembari mengintip dari ambang pintu ruang kelas Hinata. Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, hampir saja jantung Gaara lupa berdetak kalau saja tak diingatkan oleh paru-parunya (??).

'Wanita tadi…?' batin Gaara dengan kepala terangguk-angguk. 'Jadi ahli psikologi itu bukan cuma nama. Dia bahkan bisa membuat Hinata lupa dengan gugupnya dan mampu tertawa dengan bebas.'

Memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan diri, Gaara pun melangkah masuk seraya melakukan hal yang amat nista namun sering dipertunjukkan di layar televisi, yaitu bertepuk tangan satu kali. Prok!

"Gaara-jisan?" tanya Hinata keheranan, sementara Sakura _sweatdrop_ karena merasa sering melihat tepuk tangan itu dilakukan oleh teman Sasori yang amat pelit dan bernama Kakuzu.

"Aku mengakui kehebatanmu, _mademoiselle_."

**TuBerCulosis **

**

* * *

(1)** Saya gak tau kalo mau mindah tanganin harta yang tanda tangan siapa aja. Jadi, anggep aja itu bener xP

**-**

**Next Chap: Invitation**

"Sakura-sensei… aku ingin sensei ke rumahku besok malam. Boleh kan, Gaara-jisan?" pinta Hinata penuh harap.

"Baiklah… Tapi sebelumnya kita tanyakan dulu pada ayahmu, OK?"

**-**

* * *

Gomen telat apdet, padahal rencananya mau ngapdet kemarin… Salahkan kepala saya yang tiba-tiba pusing pas lagi main PS! T-T

Oh… makasih banyak ya buat yang review dan ngasih tau 'kejanggalan' yang ada di fic ini! Udah lama nggak buat fic di fandom Naruto dan ternyata kalian masih ingat padaku. I LOVE YOU ALL! xD

**dilia shiraishi: **Iya, emang kuacak asal warna rambutnya mirip :P  
Fluff dimananya sih mou??

**Pysche Voluptas:** Biasanya yang kusebar itu aib orang, loh! *ditendang*

**Myuuga Arai:** Hehe iya, aku juga kangen nee! ^^  
Huh? GaaSakuSasu? Enggak, Gaara udah punya tunangan kok *nunjuk diri sendiri, dibuang*

**Furukara Ruki:** Furu, kau nongol! Kemana aja? WB-nya parah ya? Dx  
Haha, emangnya kau juga mau kubuat menderita? *didepak*

**Daniyoo:** Huh? Underwear itu… pas mereka lagi main strip poker? *dicekokin sapu*  
Ahaha, iya. Emang sengaja kubuat kayak trailer/spoiler soalnya males buat deskrip xD

**Nate River is Still Alive:** Pen name-mu… emang Near masih hidup kan? O.o  
Boleh, bahkan kau review berkali-kali pun aku senang xP  
Soal Gaara yang mau jadi babysitter Sasuke… itu ada side story-nya. Tungguin aja, yah!

**Cake:** Ini bukan tumben, karena yang request maunya SasuSaku *digeplak*

**Odium of Thanatos: **Karena… mereka main strip poker? *dicekek keduanya*  
Skandal apa yang kau maksudkan?! O.O

**PinkBlue Moonlight:** Ohoho, emang diacak biar warna rambutnya sesuai xP  
Suka SasoSaku? Kabarin saya yah, kalo udah di-post ficnya!  
Nanti bakal kubuat kok side story tentang Gaara dan Sasuke, tunggu aja yah!  
Orochi? Gak mungkin! Orochi itu kan cinta mati ama Saske… xD

**Reiya Sumeragi:** Saya penggemar SasoSaku, jadinya saya buat kayak gitu xD  
Ehehe, maaf ya saya lama ngapdetnya…

**Lawra-chan:** Huhuhu, iya Sakura miskin.  
SasuSakuGaa? Enggak! Gaara udah punya tunangan *nunjuk diri sendiri, ditendang*

**Erune:** Ehehe, makasih… *gak tau mau ngomong apa*

**Kanata Haruhi Suzumiya:** Welcome back, mouto! Jangan lupa kau apdet ficmu! *ndepak*  
Eh? Lucuan juga authornya! *dijambak*

**Hikari Akabara:** Tentang Gaara dan Sasu, bakal kubuat side story-nya xD  
Ho, iya. Bilang lagi ya, kalo ficnya udah apdet! Soalnya saya kalo nggak dikasih tau jarang review… ^^'

**shirayuki haruna:** Iya, emang terlalu OOC T-T  
Naruto sama Hinata entar kenalan kok! ^^

**kakkoii-chan:** Hoo… gomen gomen! Nanti kalo apdet ku-sms deh :D  
Beda kok sama Carita de Angel, cuma keinspirasi aja *sama aja!*

**G n K:** Huh? Iyo, saya cinta crack pairing! xD  
Huhuhu, saya emang lama apdet. Tapi rencananya sih fic ini apdet tiap minggu (baru rencana sih)

**airi hoshina:** Haiah, jangan mau ama Sasuke. Dia SAS-GAY! *dibazooka*  
Iya, tapi gak bakal sama persis kok. Anaknya aja beda sifat! :D

**Yukeh is Yuki-chan:** Emang anaknya Karin ama Sasuke! '-.-  
Gaara jadi istrinya Saske? Woi, mantan istrinya disini tauk! *nunjuk diri sendiri, dijambak*  
Iya, SasuSaku. Kau bisa liat kan, mbak? *nyolok matamu*

Err--masih berminat untuk review?

**Kumiko a.k.a Panda,**

**(1098)**


End file.
